


saved

by starryline



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NayuRen Week 2020, Tokusatsu - Freeform, nayuren week, no beta we die like men, nyrn week, nyrn week 2020, ren is just being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryline/pseuds/starryline
Summary: You should never rely on anyone to save you; that's what Nayuta realized the hard way. Therefore, he couldn't comprehend how the rival he had the utmost respect could so easily hold onto such fragile ideals.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: mish writes for nayuren week 2020





	saved

.“Uwaaah, that was so fun!”

Yeah, sure, as if Nayuta couldn’t tell by the fact that they had already finished over twenty episodes into their super sentai marathon, no break whatsoever.

“Let’s continue—”

“Whoa whoa wHOA HOLD ON—” His hand immediately hovered the other, which was a click away from the next episode. “Haven’t you realized we’re already halfway through this season!?”

“A-Ah, we are!?” Ren blinked, navigating through the episode list with the remote. “Oh, you’re right… I didn’t even realize…”

“You wha—” Nayuta had to blink twice. “Are you really that dumb, or what…”

“I-I’m sorry!” was Ren’s immediate response, “We can take a break for now, I-I’ll go grab us something to drink!”

And there he went, scurrying off of the couch, towards the kitchen. Nayuta sighed at the idea that he was really taken in for a ride; he didn’t expect to get this caught up in the other’s intense brainrot. It was one thing to see him ramble over tokusatsu, and another to see it actually happen. Up ‘til now, he still fails to experience the same level of hype and enjoyment the other was experiencing... maybe it was a matter of preference? He gave a bit more thought about it, picking up the miniature figure of the red character by the coffee table in front of him, observing the item carefully…

“Oh, Star Red!?”

“!!”

“Is he your favorite, Nayuta-kun? I mean, I understand why! He’s really cool and inspiring, leading the team proudly, guiding everyone through their journey!”

“Ah, I get it, I get it! I was watching with you just now, remember!?” He uttered, struggling to push the other a bit back after he went on his rambling just now; Ren was just a tiny bit too close for comfort.

He handed the minifigure over to the other, in exchange for a glass of water. “I still don’t get why you’re always overly-excited over them… it’s just some mediocre storytelling and a bunch of special effects”

“Eeeh!? I mean, you really didn’t have to join me if you weren’t really interested…” Ren loomed, fiddling with the toy. “I could’ve invited Haruka-san—”

“Out of the question.”

“Ue?”

“Whatever. I’m here now.” He refuses to elaborate the fact that he’d rather sit through with this than having Ren invite that high school kid over. You’ll never hear it from him, nope.

“M-Mhm… but uhh…” Ren slowly leaned towards the other, his head now atop the other’s shoulder. “...I don’t want to continue if you’re really just forcing yourself. We can try doing other things…!”

“Like?”

“Mmm… we can sing?”

“You really have nothing else in that head of yours, huh.”

“E-Eh!?” The vocalist exclaimed, sulking just a bit, while the other sighed at the pitiful scene.

“...Well, the series is of bearable quality.”

“...Mmh?”

“The way they crafted the storyline is intended for a younger audience, including the way they built their characters, but I could see how it was able to charm you. I’m just not fond of the entire hero concept, that’s all.”

That’s one too many words out of him, but he felt like giving his honest opinion on the matter. He didn’t want to continue through with the activity pretending that he’s having the time of his life (not that he was doing it in the first place).

“Hmm? Doesn’t the hero concept inspire you too, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked, his tone pouring genuine curiosity.

“I’m not one to bet my chance on such an ideal. I’ll leave that to the world of fiction.”

Nayuta adjusted himself rather abruptly, to which Ren wasn’t prepared for; his body crashed into the couch with a light plop.

“I suppose that’s Nayuta-kun’s character after all… but you see! Some of the hero characters do follow the kind of trope that shares your traits! Stubborn and cold, a bit mean, with the resolve to do things their way and delivering accordingly… that sounds a lot like you, right, Nayuta-kun!?”

Tch. “Shut up” He hoped he wasn’t trying to compliment him; that was a horrible attempt.

“But it’s really cool! I mean, I wanted to be like them, too!”

“A super sentai?”

“Having powers and the ability to transform would be nice,” Ren commented with a bit of a laugh, “but… I mean, being a superhero figure, you know?”

Ren pulled himself off the couch, standing on both feet as he playfully threw a few punches to his front, almost like an attempt to imitate one of the many moves they pull off in the show. A laugh left his lips after, while he turned to face the other again.

“You know, I’ve never been good with people. Before I met Argonavis, I was always on my own, and I grew up having tokusatsu by my side. The way they bravely face their challenges while moving people’s hearts in really cool ways… I’ve always wanted to do the same thing, you know! It’s actually why I took up law for college!”

“...So your stupidity knows no bounds.”

“Ehhh…!?”

“Tch…” Nayuta leaned towards one of the arm rests of the couch, producing his phone from his pocket. “...whatever works best with you, I guess.”

A part of him didn’t want to further this conversation; it reminded him of how pitiful most of his intentions were. The thought of having to seek validation and a sense of approval from someone that didn’t even dare look at him… most of his life, that sort of motivation had kept him going, as sad as it was. It vexed him—how there are some people like Nanahoshi, who can remain with such pure and kindhearted intentions, thus carrying with him dreams as bright as stars. There was no way he could be that kind of person.

Now, if heroes do exist in this world, why hasn’t he been saved? Why has he been suffering for so long?

“Mhm!” Ren hummed in the familiar tone he always had, interrupting Nayuta with his phone. “That’s why I’ll do my best! Not just with studies, but also in music…! Right now, it’s the only way in which I can connect to people… oh, but I don’t even know if I’m actually doing a great job at it, aah...” And thus Ren got a bit worked up again, messing with the hems of his sleeves.

A sigh escaped from Nayuta; it’s times like these when he’s in disbelief how the other had managed to move his heart, with how much he gets shaken when Ren’s not in his zone, and how he can pull off the dumbest things someti—

Did he just unknowingly admit to himself that Ren moved his heart?

“...You’re so annoying.” Nayuta complained, turning to lie on his side. His head faced the corner of the couch for two reasons: one, the other’s light panic was getting on his nerve; and two, he might—he repeats, might— have gotten just a bit flustered over his own stupid thoughts.

Ah, it looks like Ren is doing a great job fulfilling his dreams as a hero, after all. Asahi Nayuta was proof of that fact. How he had shunned such an almost unattainable, ideal concept, only for him to be convinced by the last person he’d expect to change his life, slowly but surely.

While once in a dark place, with only his own flame to save him, the one thing he can trust on, Nayuta had crossed paths with Ren. Whether it was fate, or his own actions that had led to this moment, it wouldn’t change the fact that maybe, just maybe…

...he might start to believe in heroes. Just a bit.

“...”

In one swift movement, Nayuta sat up, reaching past the other to snatch the remote control from the table. “So are we continuing or what? I’ll have someone deliver our dinner, what do you wa—”

“Wait, hold on!? We’re still going!? I thought you were getting bored...”

“Ah, then I guess I’ll be going—”

“Ahhhh waIT—”

“Then stop complaining.”

“B-But there’s still a lot of episodes left, though!? If we continue, we’ll finish really late at night!”

“And? Not the first time I crashed in your sharehouse for the night.”

“But we were doing school requirements at that time though?”

“Same thing.” Nayuta replied, hitting send as he delivered Kenta a text message. “Tell Goryo I don’t care what he fuckin’ says, either.”

The vocalist picked up one of the pillows from the couch, and walked to the general direction of Ren’s room.

“Ah, wait up—!”

Nope, nope. Nayuta waits for no one, not even for watching tokusatsu; he isn’t too invested, even, but the bit of interest is now there.

“I never knew you were this into tokusatsu, after all!”

“Shut up.”

_Or so he insists._

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on my phone, hence a different format sjhjfsh spacing-wise i mean but yea!! anyway i got into tokusatsu lately so i thought it'd be great if i can write smth abt ren's interest!! though i didn't even delve too much into it for this fic but,, maybe someday? for now, i hope u enjoyed this one too! we're halfway through but i still have some more in store, stay tuned <33


End file.
